


Flirtation

by ScorpioSmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSmut/pseuds/ScorpioSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight encounter with Humanity's Strongest. NSFW. Reader-insertive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtation

The door creaked open as I slowly stuck my head out into the dim hall. It was quiet, as to be expected as this time of night. I shut the door behind me, being careful not to wake any of the other occupants of the stuffy dorm room.  
I slowly walked down the hallway, wondering aimlessly towards the mess hall. It didn't take me long to reach the empty dining area. Entering the small area I was surprised to see another person in here, sitting alone at one of the tables. I quickly realized it was Corporal Levi. Before I could decide whether or not to leave he turned around, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I fumbled into a clumsy salute.  
"F/N." He said, recognizing me. His use of my first name was strange after being so used to him simply addressing me as "Cadet." Well I guess leaving now would be rude. I tried to calm my breathing as I slowly lowered my salute and walked over to him after he casually waved me over. I sat down across the table in front of him while he watched me intently.  
"Sir." I said awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He was silent for a minute.  
"You can call me Levi, you know." He said finally. I nodded.  
"Levi." I repeated, smiling slightly. This was unexpected. Not that I minded.  
"Where are you in here this late?" He asked as he raised his teacup to his lips. I shrugged.  
"I couldn't sleep and thought I'd talk a walk." I paused for a minute. "What about you?" I asked carefully. He motioned silently down at his tea. I glanced behind him at the door. If I was bothering him, maybe I should go.  
"Oi, you have somewhere to be?" He must have noticed. My heart was racing as I met his silver eyes.  
"No si-Levi." I paused. "It's just...if I'm bothering you…”  
"Quite the opposite, actually." I raised my eyebrow, surprised, "You're not that bad to look at." He continued as he took another sip of his tea. I felt a blush creep up my neck at Levi's words. "I bet you're not that bad at other things either." I felt my face grow red as I tried to find something to say back.  
"And just what do you think I'm not 'that bad' at?" I blurted out. A smirk tugged at his lips briefly.  
He leaned in closer to me, staring back cooly. "You don't suck at killing titans." He deadpanned. Internally screaming, I blinked a few times, trying to think of a reply. "Thanks?" I said finally. "You seem uncomfortable." He noted. I mentally kicked myself. "No it's just, uh," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I thought you were flirting with me." "And what if I was?" He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well, um, I wouldn't...object."  
"Oh? What else would you not object to?" He asked, setting his teacup down softly on the table. I was quiet for a minute, honestly not knowing how to reply. "What about...this?" He reached across the table and gently touched the side of my face. Leaning over the table, he softly kissed my lips. My eyes were wide and I was surprised, but I didn't push him away. After a brief second, he pulled back and sat back down. Staring at me intently, he didn't say anything and waited for me to respond

"I'm surprised you did that." I said quietly after a moment.  
“What’s so surprising?”  
I shrugged. “I don’t know...I mean, you are my Captain. There are rules.” I let my voice trail off. I was his subordinate, after all.   
“Fuck the rules.” He looked up at my dangerously. “I’d be more apt to follow them if you were a shitty kisser.” I smiled, surprising myself.   
“Levi, if you like kissing me so much, you should do it again.” He paused for a moment,  
His lips met mine as he reached across the table, grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards him. I kissed him back eagerly, still in a state of disbelief. I had wanted to do this for so long. He pulled back after a minute and stared at me with dilated pupils.  
"I've wanted to do that since I met you." He confessed.  
"Me too." I admitted. He kissed me again. I kissed him deeper, letting his tongue explore the insides of my lips. "Levi." I whispered breathlessly between kisses. I could already feel the wetness pooling in between my legs. How far did he want this to go?  
"Fuck, F/N." He was breathing heavily as I stood up, walking around the table and straddling him on the bench. I could feel his hardness between our uniforms as we kissed again. I slowly began to grind against him as he kissed my jaw and started down my neck. My breath caught in my throat as he reached around and squeezed my ass.  
"Levi," I had my hands in his hair as I stared into his eyes. "Someone could find us." He kissed me again before nodding.  
"My room." He said gruffly. I was weak in the knees as I stood and couldn't help but notice his forming erection through his pants.  
It didn't take us long to get back to Levi's room. I think we both would have ran down the halls, ripping our clothes off as we went, if we weren't concerned with waking up anybody else.  
I walked into his room and felt his eyes on my ass as he quickly shut and locked his door. I went right back up to him and kissed him again, letting him slide my jacket off of my shoulders as I did the same to him. Our uniforms quickly became scattered piles of fabrics and leather straps as the cool night here from his open window pricked my bare chest. We were in nothing but our underwear as we walked back and fell onto his bed. He was on top of me as he picked up right where he left off in the mess hall, kissing my neck. I gasped as he reached my boobs. He took my left nipple in his mouth and toyed with the nub with his tongue as he took my other boob in his hand and massaged it gently. His hand trailed down to my underwear. He pulled them off and they joined the rest of our clothes scattered around on the floor.  
I was already wet as he ran his finger up and down my slit. Slowly putting a slender finger in my dripping pussy, I gasped again as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. A second finger was added, and then a third, and I found myself thrusting my hips in the air, fucking his hand and begging for more.  
"Oh god, oh god, fuck!" I exclaimed as he continued to finger fuck me. His thumb was pressing my clit in all of the right ways as I thrashed around. I felt my orgasm build slowly in the pit of my stomach as I throw my head back and closed my eyes. He suddenly stopped though, and I opened my eyes to see him moving down, his head between my legs. His strong hands were on my thighs as he kissed my wetness tenderly and I gasped as he began to eat me out, expertly working his tongue around my clit. He slowly put his fingers in me again.  
"Oh god, Levi, Levi, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come-" My words died on my lips as my orgasm overcame me. Waves of pleasure washed over me as I bucked my hips and threw my head back.  
Gasping for breath, I tangled my fingers in his raven hair and sat up, kissing him roughly. I could taste myself on his lips as I kissed him deeply, deciding it was my turn to take charge  
"F/N-" Levi shifted around so he was on his back beneath me. Breaking our kiss apart, I nipped along his jaw and neck, leaving soft kisses down his chest and stomach until I reached his boxers. I paused and looked at him, asking for permission. He nodded slowly and lifted his hips so I could take off his boxers.  
His neglected erection sprang free. He was already almost hard. I felt a bit of pride for being able to turn him on like that. Taking the tip of his dick in my mouth, I swirled my tongue around him slowly.  
He was gasping my name in between ragged breaths as I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and pumped up and down. It didn't take him long to get fully hard, and I sat back up, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand before leaning down and kissing him again.  
"Levi," I pulled away and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I want you to fuck me. Oh god, I want you to fuck me-" I grabbed his hair again as he reached around and put his dick up to my pussy. My eyes closed slowly as he slipped inside of me, his length filling me in sinful ways. He began to move carefully, thrusting into me slowly at first until I could get used to his dick. He wrapped his arms around my back as he thrusted harder and faster, hitting all of the right spots deep inside of me. I yelled out, unable to form words.  
"Shit, F/N." Levi gasped out as he continued to fuck me, his hard dick moving in and out of me. The familiar sensation of orgasm began to build deep in my stomach as I gasped and clung to him.  
My orgasm exploded and I came suddenly, clutching him and screaming out into the crook of his neck. I tightened around him and he tensed, reaching his peak and coming into me. We rode out our orgasms together. By the time my orgasm concluded, we were both sweaty and out of breath. I lied there on top of him and he still had his strong arms wrapped around me as he moved out of me. I lazily opened my eyes, looking up at him. He stared down at me for a minute before pulling me up to kiss me again.   
“Not too bad, huh?” I said, steadying my breathing.  
“We should have done this ages ago.”   
“No kidding….I guess I should get back to my dorm, though.” I said reluctantly. I didn’t want to leave his arms. Ever.  
“Why?” He looked down at me again, shrugging. “I get up pretty early. Just go back in the morning.” I smiled.  
“If you insist.” I mumbled. I shifted so I was laying besides him. I snuggled up next to him as he kept his arms around me. “Goodnight, Levi.”  
“Night.” He muttered. Sleep came soon, and I dozed off in his arms.   
God, I think I love him.


End file.
